newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Sven
Background ; Sven was born into a family outside of and participated in rebellions as a young man. He fled for the deserts of after getting his father executed by orcs. In Menkgu, he became a successful cavalry general, allied with the , and liberated a herd from an Imperial breeding farm. Burdened down with dependents and running out of maneuver space, he turned south to join . Sven was a hard worker and harder drinker as a youth. He talks big, hates the Empire and injustice passionately, but really cares about people. He has a big problem with authority, even liberated authority, and sometimes dislikes having to be in charge of his own followers. Following his introduction to the Liberation and in recognition of his talents as a cavalry leader, Sven was appointed Vertex Dux and acknowledged as commander of the army's cavalry. Sven has taken over command of the 2nd Legion. The troops have started calling him General. Sven has never stopped to see if this is an honorific or if he actually received a promotion. When confronted by a dumbfounded trooper who couldn't imagine not knowing or caring about being a general, Sven directed him to Magnus, who "handles all of my war correspondence." Stats ;Sven Hurtigruten (354 points) ;Attributes 120 :ST 13 15 :DX 12 40 :IQ 11 15 :HT 13 30 :Damage 1d/1d+2 :BL 34 lb :HP 13 0 :Will 11 10 :Per 11 10 :FP 13 0 :Basic Speed 6.25 0 :Basic Move 6 0 :Dodge 9 ;Advantages 175 :Born War-Leader 6 30 :Charisma 3 15 :Gifted Commander (Cav Leader) [ 5 ] :Gifted Commander (Impetuous) [ 5 ] :Gifted Commander (Lead from the Front) [ 5 ] :Gifted Commander (Assulter) [ 5 ] :Big Talker 3 15 :Luck (game time, +0%) 15 :Ally Group "Cavalry Force" (built on 50% or less, 2; 30 elements; x10) 20 :Ally "Magnus" (built on 75% or less, 3; appears on 15 or less, x3) 9 :Reputation 1 (Heroic Liberator; Southern Reptilian Desert Tribes and warriors who choose to follow him x1/3) 1 :Fit 5 :Voice 10 :Born to the Saddle 6 30 :Reptile Friend 5 ;Perks 5 :Cavalry Training :Inches for Lives :Triage Focus :Style Familiarity (Late Medival Knightly Mounted Combat) :Weapon Bond (Justice) ;Disadvantages -35 :Franaticism -15 :Sense of Duty (All common peoples) -15 :Chummy -5 ;Quirks -3 :Humble :Intolerance (Nobles, overseers, oppressors) :Egalitarian ;Skills 89 :Administration (A) IQ+1 4-12 :Acting (A) IQ+2 1-13* :Animal Handling (Equines) (A) DX+5 1-17** :Area Knowledge (Hanist) (E) IQ 1-11 :Area Knowledge (Southern Menkgu) (E) IQ 1-11 :Brawling (E) DX+1 2-13 :Carousing (E) HT+3 1-16* :Crossbow (E) DX+2 4-14 :Detect Lies (H) IQ-1 2-10 :Diplomacy (H) IQ+5 4-16§§ :Fast-Talk (A) IQ+9 4-20†† :First Aid/TL4 (E) IQ 1-11 :Hiking (A) HT 2-13 :Intelligence Analysis/TL4 (H) IQ+6 4-17† :Intimidation (A) Will+5 1-16§ :Judo (H) DX 4-12 :Lance (A) DX+7 4-19** :Leadership (A) IQ+10 4-21‡ :Navigation (Air) (A) IQ+5 1-16** :Navigation (Ground) (A) IQ+5 1-16** :Psychology (Applied) (H) IQ-1 2-10 :Public Speaking (A) IQ+8 2-19§†† :Riding (Pegasus) (A) DX+6 2-18** :Soldier/TL4 (A) IQ+5 1-16† :Stealth (A) DX+1 4-13 :Strategy (Land) (H) IQ+10 20-21† :Streetwise (A) IQ 2-11 :Survival (Desert) (A) Per+5 1-16** :Tactics (H) IQ+6 4-17† :Two-Handed Sword (A) DX+7 4-19 : ;Techniques 3 :Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Sword Thrust/Vitals) (A) 1-18 :Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Sword Thrust/Chinks in Torso) (A) 2-15 : * Includes +3 from 'Big Talker'. : † Includes +6 from 'Born War-Leader'. : ‡ Includes +6 from 'Born War-Leader', +3 from 'Charisma'. : § Includes +3 from 'Big Talker', +3 from 'Charisma' : ** Includes +6 from 'Born to the Saddle' : †† Includes +2 from 'Voice', +3 Big Talker', +3 'Charisma' : §§ Includes +2 from 'Voice', +3 from 'Charisma' Equipment 'Justice: '''Whitemist's Very Fine Balanced Orachilum Longsword: 2d+8 Thrust/2d+8 Swing ''Engraved on the blade are the following words."Rise, like lions after slumber. Shake your chains to earth like dew. Ye are many—they are few! ☀ Innate attack, Crushing 2d (Area Effect 16yds +200%; Follow up, +0%; Selective Effect, +20%; Feature: Area Effect counts as Explosive for purposes of B415) 32 ☀ Innate attack Crushing 1d (Follow up, +0%; Selective Effect, +20%; Feature: Area Effect counts as Explosive for purposes of B415) 6 ☀ Striking ST 6 12 (spent on body or sword...unsure) ☀ Weapon Master (Longsword & Lance) 25 (spent on body or sword...unsure) ☀ Extra Attack 25 '''Vengeance: '''A lance composed of Sven's own anger, a bright red coalescence of force: 2d+2(3) Crushing ☀ Crushing Attack 3 (Cannot Parry, -5%; Melee Attack, Reach 1-4, -15%; ST-Based, +100%; Double Knockback, +20%; Side Effect (Retching), +100%; Armor Divisor (3), +100%; Does 1 point/die, *.25) 15 '''Adamant Will: '''Liberation Leader Heavy Plate Harness (pending enchanting) ☀ Extraordinary Luck (game time, +0%) 15